Hail Draining Whelk! 2 ¦ Magic The Gathering
Jared plays Magic Online against a famous Magic player. Synopsis Jared continues playing Magic in Battle of the Planes. Jared's first hand is awful. Jared has a re-generator. However, it gets killed quickly. Jared's opponent buys more land cards. If Jared doesn't play artifacts, his opponent becomes stronger. Jared draws more cards. Jared can finally play the Tribal Golem, and has a wizard in play. Jared feels good about his move. Jared attacks with a golem for 5 damage. Jared's opponent has already conceded. Jared decides to keep his risky hand that has a lot of low cost cards. Jared can only attack with his wizard for 1 damage right now. Jared is in trouble, as there is nothing he can play, but he can still attack. Jared needs to start discarding. Jared needs to keep on discarding, not being able to do anything else. Jared's opponent attacks for 3. Jared continues to draw poorly, and takes more damage. All of Jared's big cost cards are coming in, and he cannot draw lands. Jared takes out three more damage. Jared finds a plains, but it gets attacked immediately, and Jared loses his blocker. Jared is finally starting to get cards he needs. Jared takes 9 damage and is very dead. 17 vs -4. It was not a good game. Jared plays his third match. Jared has a very good hand. Jared's hand is stronger and attacks for 1. Both sides then attack for 1. Jared is lacking creatures, but can now attack for 2, while his opponent is still only doing 1. This is not an exciting match, as both sides deal a small amount of damage each. Jared buys time to return the attacker card to his opponent's hand. Jared has a lot in his hand now. Jared now has a 5/6 flying creature, and deals 5 damage. Jared will attack with everything he has. Jared has 5 in the air, and 4 on the ground. Jared explains his plan, but then Dispense Justice makes Jared lose two of his cards. Jared is still dealing 5 in the air however. Jared's opponent concedes, and Jared wins 17 - 4. Jared is 2-0 so far. Jared can't believe how well he has been going. Jared is playing a well known Magic streamer. This was very intimidating to see. Jared was honored to play CalebD. Not much is happening at the start, so Jared can attack for 1. Jared is attacked with three enemies for 3 damage. Jared gets two wizards in play, and hits Caleb back for 1. Jared can't block Caleb's attacks now. Jared is on a three turn counter, and he can't do anything about it. Jared does have a plan. Caleb doesn't want Jared to draw cards. Jared is dealt two more damage, but gets rid of some attacking cards. Caleb wastes his mana, falling into Jared's trap. The game is turned in Jared's favor, getting a 5/6 creature, and deals 6 damage. Jared has control of the board until Narcolepsy is played. Narcolepsy is destroyed, and Jared can protect his Draining Walt. Jared attacks for another 5. Caleb is in trouble with not much left in play. Jared takes out an enemy card. All of Caleb's creatures are now able to fly, giving him more defenders, but not right now, so Jared can attack for 5. Caleb has ten lands now. Jared attacks with everything, and Jared wins 11-1. Jared wasn't playing very well to start with, but turned it around. In game 2, Jared's hand is OK and cheap to play. Jared deals damage early, as Caleb makes more mountains. Narcolepsy is played, but Jared is not worried about it right now, as he deals some more damage. Caleb's health is getting whittled down slowly. Caleb attacks for 3 before playing a Pathfinder, which is a 5/5. Jared returns it back to Caleb's hand. The game becomes more even at 15-13. Jared continues the aggression with 3 more damage. Jared buys his time as Caleb also attacks. Jared pulls his Golem, which can fly from the wizard. Jared likes the Salfield Recluse, so Jared powers it up to keep it alive. Jared decides to get aggressive, and deals four more damage. Jared has plenty to block Caleb's attacks. Jared decides to take the damage. Jared uses the Draining Welt, giving Jared another powerful flying. Jared's Tribal Golem is destroyed. Jared gets a fantastic draw, continuing to strengthen his cards. Caleb concedes. Jared wins! Jared won 3-0 in Battle of the Planes. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos